


light

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: если будет страшно - кричи





	

**1.**

Кенма сидит в пустом вагоне электрички и не смотрит в окно. Там червь состава несётся по рельсам сквозь разлитый повсюду медвяный свет фонарей, светя фарами глаз, полупустые замёрзшие улицы пролетают мимо, смазываясь мешаниной серого камня, жёлтого света и пёстрых граффити. В пролетающих мимо уродливых пейзажах сверкают бешеными взглядами клочковатые звери, и Кенма ёжится от отсветов их диковатых глаз. Идти домой сквозь переулки и разбрызганный местами, будто в насмешку над фантазией, свет, страшно до дрожи.

Лёд хрустко проминается под ногами, цепи на ботинках чуть звенят, привлекая внимание, и, даже если бы Кенма не хотел его привлекать, звери услышали бы грохот его сердца.

Один из них сверкает глазами как раз когда Кенма уже заворачивает в заветный домашний переулок. Подходит медленно, пошатываясь, успевая перетечь из пугающе уродливой звероформы в не менее пугающую человеческую. Цветастая алая рубашка с узором из белых лилий висит на нем безразмерным рваным мешком, равно как потёртые черные джинсы и старые сланцы.

Кенма задерживает дыхание, когда зверь наклоняется к нему, сверкая желтовато-зелёным взглядом, и вздрагивает, когда красноволосое чудовище скалится, обнажая клыки. 

Скалится, но не прикасается. 

Давит аурой, но не преступает границы личного пространства. 

Говорит: _разрешите доебаться, добропорядочный гражданин._

Козуме давит резкий, испуганный выдох и смотрит зверю в глаза, втайне благодаря вселенную за то, что его лицо едва ли выражает эмоции. Чудовище молчит и пожирает взглядом тонкие черты, рассматривает Кенму с задумчивой улыбкой, а потом вдруг делает шаг вперёд и наклоняется к не по-мужски тонкой шее. Козуме давит испуганный вскрик, отшатывается, вжимаясь в стену, жмурится, стараясь уйти от прикосновения, пока зверь ведёт носом по бледной коже, делает длинный, глубокий вдох и отклоняется, отскакивает на полшага назад. 

Говорит: _чел, от тебя несёт Куроо._  
И усмехается: _кажется, я понимаю, почему такой лакомый кусочек ещё не стал собственностью здешних стай._

Кенма вздергивает подбородок, смотрит почти с вызовом, щурит ореховые глаза и почти шипит. Зверь смеется заливисто и резко, покачивается в бесшумной тишине, то придвигаясь к Козуме, то отшатывпясь обратно, а потом вдруг улыбается и тянет: _ты знаешь, мальчик, я не боюсь мертвецов._

И Кенма верит ему. 

Кенма боится дёрнуться, боится вздохнуть, старый шрам от чужих зубов на его плече ноет и жжёт изнутри раскаленным лезвием. Из оскаленного рта чудовища вырывается пар, облачко тает в воздухе раз за разом, как дым, и Кенме отчаянно хочется закурить, согреть ладони о тонкое дрожащее пламя зажигалки, вдохнуть тёплый дым и выдохнуть огромное серое облако. 

Чтоб как раньше. 

Чтоб Куроо поморщился и отобрал пачку, принюхался к шее и разулыбался, взъерошив жидкие шоколадные волосы Кенмы. 

Козуме всё ещё жив только потому что все эти твари до сих пор боятся Куроо. Всё ещё думают, что он вернётся. Всё ещё считают, что он жив. Сомневаются в его смерти, как в смерти дьявола. 

Кенма чувствует, как пальцы ног в тонких рваных кедах начинают болеть от холода, и ёжится, чувствуя, как из-под куртки выветривается тепло. 

Шрам только всё ещё жжётся. 

Кенма выдыхает и отлипает от холодной стены: зверь либо отпустит его, либо убьёт, чего-то другого у таких, как он, в принципе не бывает. Козуме делает шаг, поворачиваясь к чудовищу спиной, и слышит хруст выламываевых из суставов костей. 

Кажется, вечность назад Куроо говорил, что зверь размышляет, убить или нет, ровно пятнадцать шагов собственной жертвы. 

Кенма проходит три и чувствует горячее хриплое дыхание у своей шеи. Облачко пара становится огромным, как туман, и Козуме теряется в нем, в мигающем рыжем свете фонаря, в запахе крови и собственном страхе. Тёмный переулок смазывается в абстракцию, схлапывается в тонкую иглу и пробивает Кенме сердце. 

Зверь говорит: _меня зовут Сатори_. 

_Если будет страшно - кричи._

И исчезает так же, как появился.

Кенма мучается ускользающими, как морок, кошмарами, всю ночь. Желтовато-зелёные глаза смотрят на него неотрывно и щурятся, и свет от них льётся, как от фонарей, разрезая мглу, в которой ничего нет.

"Сегодня" для Козуме растягивается на три дня. Он отмахивается от приходящих бедняков, побирающихся по квартирам, от риэлторов и просто идиотов-разводил, он улыбается и с порога посылает по адресу - тому самому, трёхбуквенному.

Кенма давно умеет не доверять людям. Особенно тем, которые смешливо улыбаются в ответ на вопросы и уводят разговор в другую сторону. Особенно тем, которые бездумно высказывают собственное мнение, наивно полагая, что с ним согласны все. Особенно тем, которые видят в Кенме мальчика для битья, или, чего хуже, подстилку. 

Козуме давно умеет не доверять ничему, и поэтому, наверное, мир так отчаянно ищет способ его наебать. 

Ранним утром людей в смазанных переулках еще меньше, чем вечером. Жёлтый свет преломляется туманной взвесью, смазывается в нелепое грязное пятно за окном электрички. Сонные люди клюют носами, сидя на лавках, отодвинувшись друг от друга на максимальное расстояние. Кенма сидит в углу и задумчиво пялится в своё отражение. Кенма не хочет спать - у него хроническая бессонница, перемежающаяся кошмарами и обмороками от переутомления, и контролировать это некому и нечем: таблетки в префектурах достать сложнее, чем убить кого-либо. 

Электричка медленно проезжает в закрытый тоннель, отделяющий Токио от префектур, и уродливый, как гнойник, пейзаж сменяется пестротой неоновых вывесок и светодиодных лент, свет от которых взрезает смог, точно лезвие. Люди в Токио, яркие, как лампочки на новогодних гирляндах, уже на ногах, уже снуют туда-сюда толпами, как муравьи, с масками, из-за которых видно только глаза. 

Раньше Кенма гордился этим пестреющим стадом, знающим только мир. 

Теперь он разочарован. 

Перрон присыпан белой стружкой, имитирующей снег. Неоновый свет отражается от мелких блестящих кристаллов, слепя глаза. В Токио всё слепит глаза, всё слишком вычурно-ярко-радостное, как будто нет здоровенной стены цвета асфальта и пепла, заслоняющей загрязнённый смогом горизонт, за которой каждый день равноценен дню в аду. 

Как будто кроме маленького перенаселённого Токио в мире нет вообще ничего. 

Кенма пинает искусственные стеклянные снежинки, наблюдая за тем, как они взмывают в воздух и блестят неправильно и уродливо. В этом городе все ненастоящее: от снега и до улыбок; в этом городе все врут, и Кенма отчаянно жалеет что осознал это слишком поздно. 

Место его работы - чахлый закуток в междумирье Токио и префектур, у самой стены. Это бар, но он мало напоминает типичные заведения большого города: сплошь скрипучие просмолённые столы, барная стойка, жир на которой маскируется под дорогую лакированную поверхность, дрянной алкоголь и саркастичный бармен не особенно похожи на яркие, почти злые краски, взрывающиеся в забегаловках ближе к центру. Кенма работает там никем на побегушках, мастером на все руки и иногда, когда приспичит хозяину бара, официантом. 

По меркам префектур платят там очень много. 

По меркам префектур, если тебе хватает денег на оружие и хлеб, ты охуенно богат. 

Кенма смотрит на негаснущие огни токийской телебашни и думает о том, что так даже лучше. 

Мол, _да, я бросил всю эту цветность ради почти мертвого чудовища, но я был счастлив._

Кенма даже почти не врёт.

В баре воняет пивом, жиром, пережаренным мясом и еще чем-то отвратительно знакомым, но не лезущим в голову. Кенма здоровается с Акааши привычным молчаливым кивком головы и тащится в кухню, ощущая, как пустота в желудке напоминает о себе урчанием и болью. 

Хитока здоровается с ним привычно громко, машет рукой, неуклюже задевая ручку сковороды, на которой жарится стейк, и Кенма в который раз удивляется, как она умудрилась стать поваром. 

Как она вообще умудрилась. 

Если с Акааши все понятно - он слишком угрюмый для работы в центре и слишком ленивый и бедный для учебы - то как улыбчивое, красивое солнышко Хитока оказалась в этом захолустье, Кенма искренне не понимает. 

Тот факт, что она ходит теми же пустыми переулками, что и он, не волнует Кенму ни капли. Он сам это выбрал, в конце концов. В конце концов, его защищает тень здоровенного мертвого чудовища, а Ячи защищает только удача, и когда-нибудь она закончится. 

Кенма не хочет увидеть однажды ее раскуроченный труп с перерезанным горлом. 

Кенма не хочет видеть такое опять. 

В баре темно и пусто, группка постоянных посетителей скучающе потягивают свое пиво, бездумно пялясь в стену, пара гвардейцев со стены обсуждают за столиком ужасы префектурных трущоб. Кенма усмехается этим слабонервным разговорам-страшилкам: гвардейцам легко стоять наверху, в чёртовой туче метров над землёй, и глазеть на всех этих клочковатых скалящихся тварей в свои бинокли.

Хитока открывает смену разбитой кружкой, и следующие двенадцать часов Кенма лениво прибирает столы, протирает пустующую в дневную смену барную стойку и перекидывается редкими репликами с посетителями.

В конце дня Ячи чуть хмурится от усталости, но продолжает стоять у плиты. Кенма терпеливо ждёт её у входа в кухню, чувствуя, как кружится от голода голова, и задумчиво сверля взглядом заходящих посетителей. В ночную смену их куда больше - работяг, гвардейцев и просто людей не того сорта, "не токийских", неправильных. В ночную смену работает Яку, способный одним ударом угомонить всяких буйных.

Когда Хитока, стягивая фартук, заходит в кладовку, Кенма уже почти спит, прислонившись головой к косяку. Солнечная девушка улыбается тонкой, широкой улыбкой, яркой, как свет, и Козуме на секунду становится больно от того, насколько ей не подходит вся эта жизнь. Ей подошла бы жизнь маленькой дюймовочки-принцессы, сидящей в поле подсолнухов, но никак не трущобы, грязный бар и ожоги от жирных капель на ладошках.

Хитока улыбается, прислоняя холодные пальцы к щекам Кенмы, и достаёт из сумки огромный гамбургер. Хитока улыбается, откусывая с одной стороны, и протягивает другой стороной Кенме, мол, _кушай, заслужил_.

Хитро блестит солнечными глазами, зная, что Козуме не сможет отказаться, потому что причины нет. Не сможет найти логических аргументов против.

Кенма улыбается, жуя приготовленный добрыми руками свой обедзавтракужин, и не знает, как выразить благодарность. Хитока только мотает головой - не благодари, мол, и, когда они вместе садятся на электричку, хватает его за руку прохладной ладонью и тихонько стискивает.

 _Ты замечательный,_ говорит Ячи, тушуясь. Сразу отнекивается, мол, _не в том смысле_ , но Козуме понимает и просто ободряюще улыбается, просто так непривычно спокойно распахивает объятия и сжимает эту маленькую, беззащитную девушку, силясь защитить её хотя бы как-нибудь, хотя бы мысленно.

За секунду осознаёт, как чувствовал себя Куроо, когда Кенма застывал в его руках, дыша через раз и отчаянно пытаясь не то прикипеть, не то врасти в источник объятий.

Когда Хитока медленно, осторожно выворачивается из рук, в её глазах сверкает вода и немного счастья. Такого осторожного счастья, когда знаешь, что в следующую секунду можешь сорваться в пропасть, но всё равно упорно идёшь дальше, потому что пути назад нет. Такого дурацкого, пьянящего, заразительного счастья, от которого все эти смазавшиеся серо-коричневые пейзажи, пролитые медвяным светом фонарей и отблесками бешеных глаз, кажутся невыразимо красивыми, будто нарисованными прекрасным художником. От которого все неприятности кажутся сюжетными поворотами книжки, подростковой сказки с обязательным хеппиэндом.

Ячи мнётся, когда Козуме предлагает её проводить, но соглашается - переулки страшные, и в глубине шоколадных глаз таится застаревший, заросший, как шрам, страх. Они держатся за руки, и ладошка Хитоки кажется Кенме такой маленькой и хрупкой, хотя он и сам по меркам здешних тварей - мелочь, мышь в кошачьих лапах. Переулки пустынны, наполнены вакуумной тишиной, остатками смога и редким миганием далёких фонарей. Небо над Токио светло-серое и пустое, - от смога, фонарей и неоновых вывесок - а над ними небо невероятно синее, с проблесками-крапинками мелких звёзд, похожих на проколотые в цветной бумаге дырки.

Кенма пялится на это чудо света, и Хитока показывает пальцем на самую большую прореху неба, соединяет звёзды и даёт им смешные выдуманные названия, потому что никто в их мире не помнит названий реальным созвездиям.

Кому нужны звёзды, если страшно ходить по земле?

Они заворачивают в арку, полную эха и темноты, когда Козуме краем уха улавливает дребезжание. Оно нарастает, становится громче и внушительнее, и, когда до Кенмы доходит, что пора бежать, зверь уже держит его когтями за белоснежное горло. Хитока взвизгивает где-то справа, падает на колени и дрожит - Кенма видит, как колеблется её маленький, тоненький силуэт, и злится.

Строит равнодушное лицо и спрашивает: _неужели ты не понимаешь?_  
Чуть наклоняет голову, показывая уродливый шрам от чужих зубов, и чувствует, как сотни маленьких раскалённых иголочек опять прошивают рубец изнутри.

Зверь усмехается, но взгляд его становится чуть мягче. Кенма наивно думает, что это хороший знак, и готовится успокаивать Хитоку, когда его опускают на землю, но тварь смеётся, отшвыривая его в стену, мол, _тебя я не трону, так уж и быть, но эта лакомая крошка не находится под защитой твоего мёртвого дружка._

И, когда Козуме встаёт и фокусирует взгляд на Ячи, когда делает наивный, опасливый шажок вперёд, зверь впивается грязными ржавыми когтями в её горло и выдирает гортань вместе с языком, оставляя на месте шеи сплошное кровавое месиво, чуть дымящееся на морозе. Облизывает ярко-алую ладонь, чавкает свежей плотью, почти урча, и Кенма сипит, наблюдая, как из глаз солнечной девушки улетучивается жизнь, как цветы и солнца в глазах Хитоки вянут, как расползаются по шоколадной радужке чёрные провалы зрачков.

И потом он думает, что - всё. Что нет смысла строить бесстрастный вид, нет смысла кичиться шрамом, оставленным Куроо, что вообще ни в чём смысла нет.

Набирает полную грудь воздуха  
и кричит.

**2.**

Чудовище - Сатори - врывается в переулок спустя шесть секунд. Сверкает взбешённым, диким взглядом в сторону Кенмы, щёлкает ощерившейся пастью, и, увидев что-то - или, наоборот, не увидев чего-то по-настоящему важного - бросается на зверя, убившего Хитоку. Что-то в красноволосой бестии хрустит неправильно, неестественно и жутко, и Козуме сипит, отползая подальше, к самой стене, и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как тупая боль сотней атомных взрывов раздирает изнутри его лёгкие, сердце и желудок, раскурочивает грудную клетку, стирает в пыль рёбра и ключицы, выжигает изнутри, не оставляя даже пепла.

Боль не даёт дышать. Кенма задыхается, заходится хрипом, чувствуя, как яркий, душный запах крови растекается в воздухе, как темнота заливает веки чёрной краской и тыкает сотней игл в глаза, Кенма плачет, пытаясь смыть это, плачет-плачет-плачет, захлёбывается воем: за свою семью, за прошлое, за Бокуто, - кто-то же должен рыдать вместо Акааши - за Куроо, и вот сейчас за Хитоку, потому что раздирающее чувство потери разрослось и стало невыносимым.

Потому что вот она, вся жизнь Козуме Кенмы: минутное ощущение яркого, как свет, счастья, и следующая за ним по пятам трагедия, выгрызающая внутренности изнутри.

Чудовище шуршит совсем рядом, и Кенма просит его: _пожалуйста, убей меня._

Пытается открыть глаза, цепляется за что-то мягкое, как перья, но измазанные в вязкой горячей крови пальцы давят на веки и не дают смотреть. Сатори подбирается ближе, утыкается носом в шею, царапая клыками горло, вдыхает запах, переполненный страхом и болью - Кенма знает, что звери чувствуют всё это в воздухе - и заворачивает его, как в одеяло, в объятия из шуршащих мягких перьев.

Говорит, срываясь то на рык, то на сип: _я не умею успокаивать.  
_  
 _Извини.  
_  
И сжимает сильнее, до болезненного хруста рёбер, и впивается зубами в зарубцевавшееся плечо, оставляя синяки, и дышит как-то затравленно, будто выгнанный из дома щенок, выпавший из гнезда птенец, потерявшееся в огромном мире маленькое существо.

Кенма обнимает его в ответ просто потому, что не хочет быть один, стискивает в пальцах мягкие перья и проваливается в сон, как в бездну.

Он просыпается под шум состава электрички. В вагоне пусто, пейзаж за окном проплывает медленно, позволяя детально различить затерявшиеся в темноте аварийные дома, полуразрушенные высотки и заброшенные храмы, фонарные столбы то и дело пролетают мимо, словно отсчитывая секунды. Поначалу Кенме кажется, что это всё сон, но следы от ногтей на ладонях отзываются мерзкой болью, как бы доказывая, что происходящее - реальность. Апатия накатывает волнами, заставляя забыть про смерти и трагедии и просто плыть по течению.

Вагон похож на аварийный, списанный и старый: облезшие ржавые поручни, облупившаяся эмаль на металлических сидениях, исцарапанные, а кое-где и выбитые стёкла с погнутыми рамами. 

Кенма ёжится от холода и поднимается с сиденья, вглядываясь в пейзаж за окном - незнакомые улицы проплывают мимо безлико и неторопливо, и из темноты скалятся и сверкают взглядами уже ставшие привычными твари.

Казавшаяся кому-то забавной генетическая мутация, в итоге приведшая цивилизацию к безумию. Кенма пытается отогнать от себя воспоминание о том, как Куроо сходил с ума, но шрам на загривке чешется и болит, и горит изнутри негаснущим пламенем, заставляя вспоминать о том, как невыразимо добрый обычно человек медленно приходил в ярость, крушил всё, что попадалось на его пути, пытался разорвать в клочья каждого, кто подходил.

Как просил убить его, если станет совсем плохо, но плохо становилось в тот же момент, а Кенма просто не мог спустить курок.

Как он сцепился с гвардейцем - Бокуто - а потом долго сидел и смотрел на его развороченный, распоротый труп, не в силах сделать ни шага назад.

Как просьбы убить его плавно перетекали в обещания убить Кенму и сожрать его труп, чтобы они всегда были вместе.

Сатори подкрадывается сзади, кладёт тонкие руки с длинными пальцами Кенме на плечи и вжимается носом в плечо почти собственническим жестом. Козуме игнорирует это, оборачивается с почти флегматичным видом, стараясь не отшатываться от каждого прикосновения.

 _Знаешь_ , говорит зверь, _мне кажется, просить тебя о таком во второй раз будет слишком жестоко._

Смеётся, когда Кенма вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд, улыбается почти нежно, когда Кенма качает головой и отступает на шаг назад.

 _Я не собираюсь тебя обязывать, парень,_ улыбается Сатори, _просто возьми свою пушку и следи за тем, чтобы я тебя не убил, хорошо?_

Козуме хватает только на сиплое "почему".

Зверь смеётся, раскачиваясь на пятках, трясёт ярко-алой шевелюрой и пожимает плечами, мол, _а я, блядь, знаю? Так получилось! Магия!_ А потом резко становится серьёзным и шепчет: _увидел тебя два года назад рядом с Куроо, и всё._

Кенма кивает, задумчиво вглядывается в частокол перегоревших фонарей и мерцающих окон; тёплый свет чуть расплывается перед глазами, когда он выдыхает здоровенное облако пара и снова в нём тонет.

Спрашивает: _где мы?_ Сатори улыбается и рассказывает про локомотив, который непрерывно катается по кольцевой ветке со времён постройки стены. Козуме хмурится, обводит взглядом всю эту постапокалиптическую картину и поднимает взгляд, мол, _а как мы сюда вообще попали?_

И зверь улыбается почти широко и неожиданно ярко, хватает Кенму за предплечье и тянет на себя, уводя в тамбур. Вместо дверей в тамбуре две сквозные зияющие дыры, и рядом с ними уже не кажется, что состав едет медленно: грязный, мокрый снег проносится мимо, сливаясь в серо-буро-зелёную полосу. Сатори улыбается ещё шире, хватает Кенму на руки, как ребёнка, и хрустит суставами, трансформируясь в чудовище.

Козуме хочет обернуться и посмотреть, что там такое, но зверь снова улыбчиво-насильно заставляет его смотреть туда, где пролетают мимо выжженные осенью травинки, прибитые мокрым снегом и грязью. Сатори встряхивается, делая шаг вперёд, и Кенме на секунду становится до ужаса страшно.

В эту же секунду, будто почувствовав, что парень оживает, зверь с разбегу выпрыгивает из вагона. Крылья хлопают дважды, поднимая их в воздух, а затем неприятно, отвратительно хрустят, и Кенме почти больно это слушать. Сатори тормозит ногами о скользкую грязь и падает на холодный снег, смеясь и создавая вокруг Козуме маленький туман.

Кенма оборачивается и выдыхает от удивления: за спиной Сатори безжизненным одеялом лежат, сливаясь с грязно-серым снегом, крылья. Они белые, измазанные в грязи и кривые, ломаные не на раз. 

Как у ангела-неудачника.

Чудовище стискивает его в подобии объятий, и Кенма неожиданно чувствует, что жив. Кенма неожиданно чувствует, что, наверное, можно попробовать ещё раз, даже если хэппиэнда точно не будет.

По крайней мере, они могут умереть в один день.

Кенма улыбается и говорит что-то вроде "я буду следить за тобой", чётко осознавая,  
что это ошибка.

**3.**

Первые две недели Кенма заново привыкает к тому, как некоторые нелюди любят подкрадываться. Сатори постоянно возникает из ниоткуда со своими ледяными прикосновениями и горящими глазами, и постепенно Кенма свыкается с этим, как свыкся с протекающей крышей, мигающими фонарями, тараканами и воем кошек по ночам. Кенма свыкается с тем, что руки Сатори постоянно в крови, что крылья Сатори никогда не отмоются до снежно-белого, что улыбка Сатори всегда будет обдолбанной, да и сам он тоже, что Сатори-Сатори-Сатори будет повсюду, даже больше, чем Куроо.

Из памяти Кенмы медленно исчезает имя Куроо и всё, что с ним связано.

Мир придумывает новые игры, точит свежие ножи и начиняет охотничьи патроны гранулированной солью. На Козуме всё так же льётся этот несчастный золотистый свет фонарей и ламп, брызжет во все стороны, как солнечные лучи, только более безлико и холодно; Кенма и сам - как этот свет.

Месяц спустя после поездки на разбитом локомотиве Кенма заходит в подъезд и вместо тёплого, как мёд, света лампы, видит два мерцающих в кромешной тьме глаза с точками зрачков. Сатори смеётся тихо-тихо, едва слышно, и от этого только более жутко; Кенма отходит на шаг назад и упирается спиной в запертую дверь.

 _Знаешь,_ шепчет зверь, _чего мне стоило терпеть? Чего мне стоило видеть тебя и не приближаться, не касаться, не трогать? Ты был как ёбаный музейный экспонат, как эти ублюдки, спрятавшиеся от нас за стеной, ты был чёртовой недосягаемой мечтой, и до сих пор ей остался._

_Почему ты не принадлежишь мне?_

_Почему ты не можешь принадлежать мне целиком?_

Проводит когтями по старому шраму, и Кенма понимает, что нет больше ни лезвий, режущих изнутри, ни огня. Куроо выветрился из него, вытек, как яд из кровоточащей раны. Сатори наклоняется к Козуме, вплавляет его в стену, касается носом бледной шеи и застывает над плечом.

И просит.

У Кенмы страх в грудной клетке мешается напополам с иррациональной, неадекватной нежностью. Он наклоняет голову, мол, _мы тут оба сошли с ума_ , и жмурится от боли, когда чужие зубы прокусывают его кожу.

И всё повторяется, как в ёбаный день сурка. Сатори отказывают тормоза, - которых изначально особо не было - Сатори пытается трахнуть Кенму (удачно), сожрать Кенму (неудачно), запереть Кенму в подвале (почти удачно), у Сатори весь мир сжимается вокруг одного только Козуме.

На самой грани взрыва он протягивает Кенме металлическую цепь и потрёпанный, но крепкий собачий ошейник. Они падают куда-то в ад, преодолевая с невероятной скоростью метр за метром; туда, где нет света, нет поездов, нет снега и облачков пара изо рта, нет зверей, шума Токио, огромного серого пятна в небе, сотен неизвестных созвездий, туда, где нет совершенно ничего.

Сатори рвётся к Кенме, хлопает своими недоангельскими крыльями, хрипит, когда ошейник передавливает гортань, пока Козуме смотрит на это и чувствует, как соль проникает под кожу и жжёт, жжёт, жжёт изнутри.

Кенма рассматривает его, впитывая взглядом образ, отпечатывая его на сетчатке, выжигая под веками: тёмно-рыжие, кажущиеся красными волосы, желтовато-зелёные глаза, тонкие брови. Тонкие запястья, длинные пальцы, огромный шрам на плече. Серые крылья, торчащие клочковатыми перьями из лопаток.

Когда смотреть становится больно, он отворачивается и слушает.

Когда слушать становится больно, он кричит, срывая голос, минут сорок, перебивая смех Сатори, и, наконец, решается.

Куроо говорил что-то про пятнадцать шагов, но Кенме хватило трёх - и его сердце крепко зажали в горсти, незаметно, осторожно присвоив себе.

Куроо говорил что-то про счастье в дальнейшей жизни, но Кенма стискивает старый пистолет в кулаке до побелевших костяшек и сведённых мышц. 

Сатори смеётся, шатаясь, царапает по бетону обломанными когтями, хрустит развороченными полинявшими крыльями, выламывая кости из суставов, и рвётся с цепи, сверкая бешеным взглядом.

Кенма говорит себе: _в нём ничего не осталось._

Кенма говорит себе: _он сам об этом попросил._

Кенма говорит себе: _я не хочу повторения истории с Куроо._

Кенме хочется выть, рвать на себе волосы, кататься по бетонному полу, избивая его кулаками, но он прекрасно знает, что это не поможет.

Ничего не поможет.

Он подходит слишком близко, открываясь когтям и зубам Сатори, прикладывает дуло пистолета к его виску, и, когда острые зубы вгрызаются в открытую шею, разрывая артерию, резко слабеющей рукой жмёт на курок.

Лампочка под потолком подвала мигает в предсмертной конвульсии и гаснет, но два медвяно-жёлтых огонька   
всё ещё светятся в темноте.


End file.
